There are many applications involving integrated circuits and in particular integrated circuit memories in which it is desirable to maintain power to the circuit at all times to sustain data states which are stored in the circuit. When power is removed from the circuit critical parameters are often lost due to the volatile memory. In many applications it is necessary to reload these parameters before operations can be continued.
It would thus be advantageous to have an integrated circuit package, particularly for a semiconductor memory, which has structure for inclusion of a battery or batteries so that the data states can be maintained in the memory even if the normal source of power is terminated.